


MVP: Tadhana

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunk Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Gaano ba talaga kagaling ang tadhana na 'yan, ha?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2020





	MVP: Tadhana

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi ko na alam kung ano ang nangyari dito bigla na lang siyang naging uber fluff luh
> 
> Sorry na agad dahil naging self-indulgent ang fic na ito. Sorry lalo kay prompter huhuhu sana hindi ka magalit 🤧
> 
> Hinabol ko ito kasi mahal ko ang kaisoo at humabol naman kaya masaya naman ako 😝 sana maging masaya din kayo sa pagbasa nito.

**Chanyeollie 🦒**

Kyungsoo, punta ka sa office, please.

Urgent.

  
  


Kagagaling lang ni Kyungsoo sa banyo nang mabasa ang message ng best friend niya. Sobrang tempted siya na magpanggap na walang nabasa, tutal wala namang read receipts ang mga text, pero hindi niya mabalewala ang tono ng mensahe ng kaibigan. Tamad si Chanyeol maglagay ng punctuation marks kaya medyo na-alarma siya.

Isa pa, alam ni Chanyeol ang  _ sitwasyon _ niya kaya ang request na iyon ay mukhang urgent talaga.

Matapos mag-reply na makakarating siya sa loob ng kalahating oras at request para sa pizza, kinuha na ni Kyungsoo ang susi ng kanyang kotse pati na din ang kanyang tumbler na refilled with alkaline water. Sana lang hindi siya matraffic.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Binati si Kyungsoo ng mga nakasalubong niya papunta sa opisina ni Chanyeol. Kilala siya dito bilang best friend ng kanilang CEO mula pagkabata kaya naman matic ang pabati sa kanya. Takot lang ng mga iyon kapag natiyempuhan sila ng mala-tatay niyang best friend.

"Hi, Seulgi. Boss mo?" bati naman niya sa secretary ni Chanyeol pagkapasok niya ng Office of the CEO.

"Nasa loob na, Kuya Soo. Kanina ka pa hinihintay."

Pagkatapos magpasalamat, dumiretso na si Kyungsoo at agad na binuksan ang pinto. Nagulat siya ng makita na may nakaupong lalaki sa harap ng mesa ni Chanyeol, mukhang masinsinan ang kanilang pag-uusap. Pero pareho silang napatingin sa kanya dahil sa pagbukas niya ng pinto.

"Ay hala, I'm sorry," nahihiyang naglihis si Kyungsoo ng tingin. Nararamdaman niya kasing nagbabadya siyang maiyak. Oo, medyo napahiya siya sa ginawa pero hindi naman dapat iyakan pero heto siya at napapakagat labi para pigilan ang hikbi.

Ang hirap maging buntis.

"It's okay, Soo. Halika," tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Tumalikod siya ng kaunti para maitago ang pagpunas niya ng naipong patulong luha sa kanyang mga mata bago lumapit at naupo kung saan tinuro ng best friend niya.

Katapat ng lalaki na kausap niya.

Medyo pamilyar ang mukha nito. Moreno, mapanga at mapungay ang mga mata ng lalaking nasa harap niya. Malamang nakita niya ito sa isa sa mga billboard sa EDSA bilang modelo ng kung ano.

Sanay naman na din na siyang makakita ng gwapo sa opisina ng kaibigan bilang talent management agency ang negosyo nito pero may ibang dating ang malapad niyang mga balikat at itim na itim niyang buhok kay Kyungsoo.

Naipatong niya ang kanyang kamay sa nakaumbok na tiyan and the spell was broken. Hindi siya pwedeng magka-crush ng basta-basta lalo pa at meron siyang mga dinadala. Iniwas na niya ang tingin pero huli na pala dahil nakita ni Chanyeol ang mga pangyayari.

"A-anong meron ba, Chan?" attempt niya para ibahin ang topic sakalaling i-call out siya ng best friend.

Hindi lang niya inaasahan ang topic na pumalit ay ang magbabago ng buong buhay niya at ng kanyang kambal sa sinapupunan.

"Jongin, please."

Nagitla si Kyungsoo sa biglang pagtalim ng tingin sa kanya ng Jongin na kasama nila. Medyo na-offend ang buntis kasi wala naman siyang ginawa dito sa poging ungas na ito pero bakit ganyan siya makatingin?

It all made sense noong tinanggal ni Jongin ang relo niya sa kanyang right wrist at na-expose ang isang maliit pero pamilyar na marka. Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kanang dibdib kung saan natatakpan ng kanyang lumot green na sweatshirt ang kaparehong-kaparehong birthmark niya.

"Oh my god," bulalas niya pero it doesn't even cover kung ano ang mga nangyayari. Masyadong maraming impormasyon ang dala ng maliit na markang iyon sa kanang palapulsuhan nitong Jongin na nasa harap niya.

Una, bilang meron silang parehong birthmark, sinasabi ng tadhana na para sila sa isa't-isa. Soulmates, in short.

Pangalawa, itong si Jongin pala ang hindi naman niyang hinahanap na ama ng kanyang kambal. Yung lalaking nakakumbinse sa kanyang magandang ideya ang mag-sex kahit pareho silang nakainom kaya ang tanging naaalala niya lang noong gabing iyon ay ang marka na ngayon ay nasa harapan niya ulit.

Pangatlo, kung talagang talent nga under ng kumpanyang hawak ni Chanyeol itong si Jongin, walang lugar si Kyungsoo at ang mga anak nila sa buhay nito.

Naguguluhan si Kyungsoo sa dami ng mga bagay na nagwawala sa isip niya. Alam ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng tungkol sa pagbubuntis niya pero heto sila ngayong tatlo at unti-unting nasasakal ng tensyon dahil sa mga nagaganap.

"Anong ibig sabihin nito, Chan?"

Humingang malalim si Chanyeol at sumandal sa kanyang upuan, magkahawak ang mga kamay na nakapatong sa kanyang desk. "Mag-usap kayo. Alam kong nanghihimasok na ako sa'yo, Soo pero please, pag-usapan niyo itong dalawa dahil hindi ako makakapayag na walang gawin at panuoorin ka lang harapin itong mag-isa when the baby daddy is  _ right here  _ at kayang-kaya ka niyang panagutan."

Napatingin ulit ang buntis kay Jongin na bumuntong-hininga na lang at halos malusaw na lang sa kinauupuan, mukhang nalugi ng milyones.

Tumayo siya at hinarap si Chanyeol, nakakuyom ang mga kamay dahil gustong-gusto niyang manapak. Lalo na kung yung tatamaan ay ang guwapong mukha na nasa tabi niya. "Hindi charity case ang mga anak ko. Kaya ko silang buhayin mag-isa. Lalong ayaw kong ipagpilitan sila sa mga taong hindi sila tanggap. Hindi nila kailangang mamalimos ng pagmamahal. Kaya kong ibigay iyon lahat, para sa kanila."

Tuluyan na siyang lumakad papunta sa pinto pero he looked over his shoulder muna, hindi pwedeng aalis siyang empty-handed. "Pizza ko?"

Pumikit ang CEO at minasahe nga kaunti ang kanyang ilong. "Magpasama ka kay Seulgi. Bahala ka na."

"Okay, thanks," at dahil hindi hamak namang mas maganda sa mood niya at ng kanyang mga baby ang pizza, kinalimutan na lang niya ang mga pangyayari sa opisina ng kanyang best friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Slow day man sa flower shop ay hindi iyon alintana ni Kyungsoo. Kumportable siyang nakaupo sa likod ng counter at pinagmamasdan ang mga makukulay na bulaklak na nakadisplay sa mga estante ng kanyang shop. Maaliwalas ang panahon sa labas kaya naman maganda din ang mood ng buntis. Kahit na may pag-atake ang morning sickness niya, hindi naman nagtagal at naulit.

Halos papikit na siya nang marinig na tumunog ang wind chime na nakasabit sa pinto ng kanyang shop. Isang malaking ngiti ang sumilay sa kanyang mga labi nang makita kung sino ang dumating. “Baek! Napadaan ka?”

Lumapit si Baek, na mas kilala bilang Baekhyun ng karamihan, na may mapanglokong ngiti. “Pinaglilihian mo nga talaga ako. Gustong-gusto mo na nandito ako simula lang noong nabuntis ka eh.”

Napalabi si Kyungsoo. Kung may nagsabi sa kanya mga mahigit apat na buwan na ang nakararaan na magiging excited siya sa pagbisita ni Baekhyun sa kanya, baka nabigwasan niya ang taong iyon. Matagal na din silang magkaibigan, simula pa noong una silang nagkakilala ng asawang si Chanyeol, pero hindi pa din talaga fan si Kyungsoo ng kaingayan na kakabit na ng pagkatao ni Baekhyun.

Pero lately, masaya siya na nakikita ang kaibigan, for some reason. Baka nga tama si Baekhyun sa hinala.

“Okay, sige na. Bye. Makakaalis ka na. Mamaya maging kamukha mo pa ‘tong kambal ko.”

Isang malakas na halakhak ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun at napasilip tuloy ang part-timer ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang amo. Nang makita kung sino ang pinanggagalingan ng ingay, tahimik na itong bumalik sa likod at itinuloy ang kanyang ginagawa.

Naalala na ni Kyungsoo ang pakiramdam ng naiirita sa kaingayan ni Baekhyun kaya umismid ito at bumalik na lang sa kanyang malambot na upuan. “Kung tatawanan mo lang ako, umalis ka na sa shop ko. Pakisabi na lang kay Chanyeol na pinaalis kita.”

“Wait, taympers,” hiling ng isa habang kinakalma niya ang kanyang mga halakhak. “Speaking of my magaling na asawa, siya talaga ang rason kung bakit ako napadalaw.”

Ang seryosong tono ni Baekhyun ang nagkumbinse kay Kyungsoo na pakinggan ang kaibigan. 

“Eunji!” agad namang lumabas ang kanyang part-timer. “May kailangan po kayo, kuya?”

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti. “Magsara na tayo ng maaga ngayon. Pwede ka ng umuwi. Paki check na lang kung on-time yung mga deliveries natin bukas para doon sa order ng mga Shin.”

“Okay po, kuya. Mauuna na po ako,” paalam niya, pati na din kay Baekhyun.

“Tara, kain tayo. Saan mo ba gusto, Soo? May gusto bang kainin ang mga pamangkin ko?” pag-aaya ni Baekhyun kaya naman makalipas ang halos kalahating oras, nasa isang American restaurant sila dahil mukhang gusto ng kambal ng baby back ribs.

“I’ll go straight to the point na, tutal alam ko namang mas gusto mo ‘yun,” ani Baekhyun pagkabigay nila ng kanilang order. “Sinabi ni Chanyeol sa akin ang mga nangyari at to be honest, hindi ko din gusto na binigla ka niya,” bumalik ang kanilang waiter para bigyan sila ng tig-isang basong tubig at hinintay muna ng kaibigan niya na makaalis ito bago magpatuloy. “Pero alam ko na alam mo na he only means well at agree ako sa kanya na dapat panagutan ka ni Jongin, in one way or another.”

Si Baekhyun na ang nagpakilala kay Jongin Kim sa kanya.

Si Jongin Kim, mas kiilala sa stage name niyang Kai, ay isa sa mga pinakabooked na modelo under Park Entertainment. Kaliwa’t kanan ang mga spread niya sa fashion magazines locally pati na din abroad. Hindi siya nauubusan ng fashion shows na pinupuntahan at nakapila ang mga clothing brands na gusto siyang kuhaning magmodel para sa kanila.

One year and two days siyang mas matanda sa modelo at kasalukuyang nakatira sa isang unit sa condo na pagmamay-ari ni Chanyeol. Namayapa na ang kanyang ama pero nakasuporta naman sa kanya ang kanyang ina at dalawang nakatatandang ate, parehong pamilyado na.

Lahat naman ng impormasyon na iyon ay accessible sa internet kung gugustuhin ni Kyungsoo na mageffort makilala ang apparently tatay ng kanyang kambal pero he didn’t. Hindi naman mahirap pagtagpi-tagpiin ang lahat. Isang sikat na celebrity si Jongin at mukhang nasa peak ito ng kanyang career. Bakit niya gugustuhing matali dahil sa isang hindi pinlanong pangyayari? Bakit niya pipiliing umintindi ng mga batang iyakin kung pwede naman siyang mag-travel around the world and live his life to the fullest?

“... nadiscover ni Chanyeol ang tungkol sa soulmate mark niya noong naisipan niyang bumisita sa shoot ni Jongin para sa isang international magazine. Siguro nga it was the perfect time para magkaalaman dahil I think yun yung araw na nagsabi kang check-up mo dahil four months na ang baby kambal. Yun na siguro ang tamang panahon para pumasok sa picture ang baby daddy.”

Isinubo ni Kyungsoo ang huling hiwa ng ribs sa plato niya, uminom ng tubig bago tiningnan ng mabuti ang kaibigan. “Baek, hindi ko siya kailangan. Hindi man planado ang mga anak ko, handa naman na ako sa kanila. Meron akong stable income at sariling bahay. Alam ko na mahirap maging single parent pero kakayanin ko. Hindi pa man sila lumalabas pero ngayon pa lang, handa na akong gawin ang lahat para sa kanila.”

Medyo puno pa ang plato ni Baekhyun pero inabot niya pa din ang kamay ni Kyungsoo para hawakan ng mahigpit. “Alam namin, Soo. Kami pa nga ni Chan ang kumukumbinsi sa’yo na mag-settle down ‘di ba? At dumating na nga ang soulmate mo, all the more reason na subukan niyo kasi everything just fell into place. Oo, cringey at korni ang concept ng tadhana pero ito ang reality natin, Soo. Meron talagang tao na tinadhana para sa atin at sana huwag mong pigilan ang sarili mo na mafeel ang full experience ng life. May paraan, mag pagkakataon, if only you will grab the chance.”

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay mula sa kaibigan ang crossed his arms over his chest. Inis pa din siya sa Jongin Kim na iyon. “Ayaw niya sa mga anak ko, Baek.”

Napahinga si Baekhyun bago bumalik sa kanyang pagkain. “Kinastigo na siya ng best friend mo tungkol dyan. Hindi mo nga naman masisisi yung tao kung nagulat siya dahil wala pang isang oras noong sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang tungkol sa’yo at sa kambal eh nandoon ka na kaagad. Nagkagulatan nga kaya ganito ang nangyari pero sabi ng best friend mo, sincerely gustong bumawi ni Jongin. Naguilty din siya sa naging reaction niya at hindi ka naman daw niya pababayaan. And this is all coming from Chanyeol. Alam mo namang hindi magbibiro yun sa mga ganitong bagay.”

Medyo humupa naman ang inis ng buntis kasi may point nga naman ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. Wrong timing nga lang talaga siguro yung kumag niyang best friend. Pero hindi naman si Chanyeol ang buntis dito, siya, kaya siya ang magsasabi kung talagang totoo nga na pananagutan siya ng modelo.

Isa pa, wala naman siyang mapapala kung magpapatigas pa siya ng ulo dahil hindi din siya titigilan ng mag-asawang Park. Sa tinagal-tagal nilang magkakaibigan, alam na niya ang likaw ng bituka ng dalawang iyon.

Ayaw na din niyang mastress. Mahigpit na bilin ng OB-Gyne niya na iiwasan ang kahit na anong magbibigay ng stress sa kanya dahil maaaring makaapekto ito sa kambal. Ang mga first time multiple pregnancy ay high risk kaya dapat doble, triple ang ingat.

At ano nga ba naman ang masama kung may katulong siya sa expenses sa mga anak? May mapaglalagyan pa siya ng matitipid niya pera. Mukha din namang mayaman na itong si Jongin kaya bakit niya pipigilan na maging higit sa kumportable ang pamumuhay ng kanyang kambal? Only the best for them ang gusto niya.

2020 na pero hindi pa din nababago ang prejudice against single parents. As a parent, sisiguraduhin niya pupunuan niya ng pagmamahal ang kanyang mga baby pero magiging sapat na nga ba iyon? People will talk at gugustuhin ba niyang makaranas ng kahit anong form ng discrimination ang kambal dahil lang inuna niya ang pride niya at hindi hinayaan si Jongin na maging parte ng buhay nila?

Points were made pero ayaw ni Kyungsoo na directly sabihin iyon kay Baekhyun dahil uulit-ulitin lang niya iyon para bwisitin siya after niya manganak.

“Gusto ko ng banoffee pie.”

Kilalang-kilala na din naman siya ni Baekhyun kaya naman lumaki ang ngiti nito sabay kuha sa kanyang cellphone, malamang inuupdate ang asawa niya. “Sure, Soo. Kahit isang buong pie pa yan.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Unknown Number**

Is this Kyungsoo Do?

Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?

hi

si jongin kim to

binigay ni boss park yung number mo sa akin

Okay?

gusto sana kitang makausap

mag apologize in person

pati tungkol sa kambal

can i take you out for dinner bukas?

5pm ako magcclose ng shop bukas

Gusto ko ng Italian

ok sige noted

Italian

see you?

Yes.

thank you ^^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The  _ date _ went surprisingly well. Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na parang ibang tao ang sumundo sa kanya sa flower shop at nakausap niya buong gabi. Siguro nga hindi overrated ang mga kwento tungkol sa mga interactions ng soulmates. Hindi niya lubusang maintindihan kung paano natatagalan ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang isa’t-isa until that night.

Madami sa mga hilig nila ng modelo ang magkakapareho, ang ilan naman complementing. After all this time, matapos ang dalawang past relationships ni Kyungsoo, kay Jongin siya pinakamabilis na naging kumportable. Dumagdag pa na mukhang nageffort ito sa kanyang pananamit. Gwapo si Jongin, hindi naman niya iyong maikakaila, pero meron talagang kung ano sa kanya na hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang mapatitig.

Natapos ang gabi sa pangako na dadalaw naman si Jongin sa bahay niya kinabukasan para ipagpatuloy ang pag-uusap nila tungkol sa mga anak. Kinailangan nilang ipagpabukas dahil lumalalim na ang gabi at ayaw ni Jongin na mapuyat si Kyungsoo ng dahil sa kanya.

Kaya magkasama sila ngayon sa mall at nagtitingin ng mga gamit sa bahay.

Napagkasunduan nila na mas mabuti kung magkasama na sila sa iisang bahay. Kinuha na ni Jongin ang offer ni Chanyeol na isang unit sa isa niyang condo malapit sa flower shop ni Kyungsoo. Mas malaki ito at family-friendly talaga structure dahil iyon ang vision ng property. Mas madaling makakapunta si Kyungsoo sa kanyang shop, kung kinakailangan, at hindi naman kaso kay Jongin ang distance sa agency dahil iba-iba ang location ng mga trabaho niya.

“Mukhang okay ‘to, Soo,” dinala siya ni Jongin sa isang grey na L-shaped sofa. Nakalapat ang kamay ng modelo sa kanyang likod at ayaw man niyang aminin pero damang-dama ni Kyungsoo ang init na nanggagaling sa palad ni Jongin. Inilagay na lang niya ang atensyon sa sofa at agad na nagustuhan ito. Simple lang at malambot ang cushions, naiimagine na niyang makatulog dito ng mahimbing.

“Okay na ako kung okay sa’yo.”

Kahit naka-face mask, kita pa din ni Kyungsoo ang pag-angat ng mga pisngi ni Jongin sa kanyang ngiti. Hindi din niya alam kung paanong gwapo at cute at the same time itong soulmate niya. Kuhang-kuha siya eh. Hindi niya akalain na dadating ang panahon na magpapasalamat siya sa tadhana.

“Sige, kunin na natin,” at lumingon ito sa special assistant na inarrange ng manager ni Jongin para isama ang sofa sa mga purchases nila.

Nag-eenjoy at narerelax si Kyungsoo until dumating sila sa section ng bedroom furniture.

Nadismaya siya nang maramdamang wala na ang kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang likod as they crossed the threshold papasok sa kwarto ng iba’t-ibang klase ng kama. Merong tatlong bedrooms ang unit na tutuluyan nila pero hindi pa nila napaguusapan kung ano ang gagawin sa isang extra na kwarto at sa Master’s Bedroom. Sigurado naman na kasi na ang isa ang magiging nursery para sa kanilang kambal.

At least dalawang kama ang kailangan nilang bilhin at syempre ang unang tinanong sa kanila ng saleslady ay, “Anong size po ba ang hanap niyo?”

Awkward ang ilang segundong lumipas dahil hindi sumagot si Jongin at hindi din naman alam ni Kyungsoo ang isasagot. Sabay silang lumingon sa isa’t-isa, nagbabakasakaling may makukuha silang sagot.

Na-p-pressure si Kyungsoo dahil ramdam niya ang tingin ng tatlong tao sa kanya. Kahit kailan hindi siya fan ng kahit na anong form ng extra attention kaya nagsimula siyang kabahan. Pero bago pa lumala ang lakas ng kabog ng kanyang dibdib, isang kamay ang lumapat sa kanyang bewang. Pinagdikit sila ni Jongin habang pinararaanan ng haplos ang kanyang tagiliran.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung may taglay na magic ang mga kamay ng modelo pero mabilis siyang nakalma pero naramdaman ang pagod mula sa naging reaction ng katawan niya kanina lang. “King size sa Master’s then queen sa guest room?”

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paglapit pa sa kanya ni Jongin at hindi niya mapigilang mapasinghap nang maramdaman ang mainit na hininga nito malapit sa kanyang batok. “Pag-usapan na lang natin mamaya,” bulong niya kay Kyungsoo.

It was a safe enough choice kaya pumayag na din ang buntis kaso pinagod siya ng tensyon. Pero pwede din naman na dahil din ito sa kambal. Sadyang madali siyang mapagod, lalo pa at dalawang ang dalahin niya. “Jongin, pwede bang umuwi na tayo pagkatapos nito?”

Binalot ng pag-aalala ang mga mata ni Jongin, “Sure pero may masakit ba sa’yo? Kailangan ba natin magpunta sa ospital?”

Umiling siya pero naramdaman pa din niya ang paghila sa kanya palapit ni Jongin. Bumilis nanaman ang tibok ng kanyang puso pero for a different reason. Napayuko siya para itago ang alam niyang namumulang pisngi pero hindi din naman siya lumayo. “Sorry, mabilis lang talaga akong mapagod lately.”

Napuno ng guilt ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Plano nila ni Jongin ngayon na tapusin ang pamimili ng gamit para bago sila lumipat the following week ay handa na ang lahat sa kanilang bagong tutuluyan pero dahil sa kanya madedelay pa at pwedeng maka-apekto sa schedule ni Jongin. “I’m sorry,” naihabol niya bago siya tuluyang maiyak. “Panira ako ng plano, I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” niyakap na siya ng tuluyan ni Jongin at itinago ang mukha niya sa may leeg nito. Kung nakakakalma ang presensya ni Jongin, mas masarap sa pakiramdam ang makulong sa yakap nito. “It’s okay, Soo. Normal na mapagod ka ng mabilis dahil kila sa mga babies. Don’t worry about it. Pwede naman tayong mag-shop online kung gusto mo.”

Napayakap na din pala si Kyungsoo pero imbes na mahiya, humigpit pa ang mga braso niyang nakapulupot kay Jongin. “I’m sorry.”

May mga labi na dumikit sa kanyang noo at gusto na lang niyang matunaw. Bakit ba ganoon na lang ang epekto ni Jongin sa kanya? “Wag ka na mag-sorry. Tara na para makapagpahinga na kayong tatlo.”

Lumabas sila sa store nang huminto na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo at magkahawak ang mga kamay. Ramdam nila na at that moment, merong nag-shift sa relationship nilang dalawa and pareho silang tahimik na humiling na sana it would be for the best.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkapasok ng ika-anim na buwan ng pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo ay siya namang simula ng halos isang buwan na overseas schedule ni Jongin.

Sa loob ng ilang linggo na magkasama sila sa iisang bubong, lalo lang lumalim ang kung ano mang damdamin ang meron sila sa isa’t-isa. Hindi man perpekto ang tadhana, mukhang maswerte silang dalawa na matapos nilang kalimutan at isantabi ang nangyari sa unang pormal nilang pagkakakilala ay naging smooth at maayos ang namagitan sa kanila.

Pero hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na maghaba ang nguso habang tinutulungan na magimpake si Jongin ng mga gamit niya. Merong dalawang fashion show at limang photoshoot ang nakaschedule para sa modelo dahil naipon ang mga commitment nito to give way sa pag-aadjust nila bilang  _ housemates _ .

Actually, naging roommates na sila at magdadalawang linggo na din.

Dalawang linggo man lang iyon pero alam ni Kyungsoo na agad siyang nasanay na may katabing matulog. Nasanay na siyang ipagkukumot ni Jongin bago sila matulog at paminsan ay mamasahiin ang kanyang nangangalay na mga paa.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang mararamdaman niya kapag natulog na siya habang si Jongin ay nasa malayo. Hindi pa nga nakakaalis ang modelo ay nagsisimula na niyang mamiss ito.

“Soo, sabihin mo lang, hindi na ako aalis.”

Nahawa na yata si Jongin sa kadramahan niya. Noong isang araw pa din ito nagbabanggit tungkol sa pagpostpone pa ng mga project niya hanggang matapos siyang manganak pero ayaw naman ni Kyungsoo iyon. Madami nang sinakripisyo si Jongin and at this point, gusto naman niyang ibalik kahit papaano ang suporta na pinaramdam ng kanyang  _ baby daddy _ sa kanya. Alam niya na mahal ni Jongin ang trabaho niya at masaya siya dito kaya naman pinilit niyang ibaon ang selfish thoughts niya at ngumiti. “Aawayin na ako ni Chanyeol kapag nagdelay ka pa,” biro niya. “Galingan mo doon para makauwi ka kaagad dito sa amin.”

Isang kurap lang ay nasa harap na niya si Jongin at hawak siya sa kanyang mga braso. May laman ang tingin nito sa kanya. Mabigat, puno ng emosyon, nakakalunod.

“Gustong-gusto kitang halikan ngayon, Soo. Pwede ba? Please say yes.”

"Yes. Okay. Please."

Ang sinasabi nilang mala-fireworks na pakiramdam kapag kasalo mo sa halik ang taong mahal mo, wala iyon sa sumisimbuyong damdamin nang maglapat ang kanilang mga labi. Ang lahat ng kinimkim na pananabik at pagmamahal ay parang nagngangalit na bulkang sumabog sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Binalot sila ng init nito, tinangay, nilusaw hanggang sa wala ng simula't dulo ng bawat isa. Sila at ang kanilang mga damdamin ay naging isa. Huli man pero naihabol din. Hindi man sila nagsimula ng sabay, ang mahalaga ay nagkita sila sa tagpuan at magkasama ng tatahakin ang daan hanggang sa katapusan.

Humiwalay man ang kanilang mga labi ngunit may makailang beses muna itong nagtagpo bago sumilay ang magkamukhang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi. Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata at makislap na mga mata ni Jongin ang una niyang nakita. Buhay na buhay at ang ningning ay nagmumula sa kaibuturan.

Idiniin nya ang mga palad na nakahawak sa kanyang pisngi bago dinala ang kanang palapulsuhan ng modelo sa kanyang mga labi nang madampian ito ng halik. "Miss na kita ngayon pa lang. Bilisan mo, ha? Balik ka kaagad."

At tila sumang-ayon ang kanilang mga munting anghel, parehong marahan na sumipa para ipaalam sa kanilang mga magulang.

Nangilid ang mga luha ni Jongin kaya yumakap siya kay Kyungsoo ng mahigpit ngunit maingat. "Masyado namang ginalingan ng tadhana noong binigay nila kayo sa akin. Don't worry, mga mahal ko. Sa inyo ako uuwi, agad-agad kaya hintayin niyo ako, ha?" Ibinaba niya ang mukha sa nakaumbok na tyan ni Kyungsoo at humalik doon. "Wag nyong pahirapan ang papa Soo niyo, ha? Aalis ako saglit kaya hindi ko siya matutulungan sa inyo. Excited na akong makita kayo para sabay na nating mahalin ang papa niyo."

"Tama na nga yan," saway nang umiiyak nang buntis. "Baka lumaking magaling mambola yang mga yan."

Tinabihan siya ni Jongin at pinagtagpo ulit ang kanilang mga labi sa isang magaang halik. "Hayaan mo na kami, Soo. Masarap ka magmahal kaya masarap ka ding mahalin."

"Ewan ko sa'yo," ang tanging sagot nang namumulang si Kyungsoo bago nagsumiksik sa tagiliran ng kanyang tadhana.

"Mahal kita."

Lahat ng mga naganap ay papunta na nga doon kaya bakit pa hihinto si Kyungsoo?

"Mahal din kita, kayo ng dalawang anghel na nagdala sa atin dito."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_BREAKING: INTERNATIONALLY-ACCLAIMED MODEL KAI KIM NAKITANG HUMAHAGULGOL SA TAPAT NG DELIVERY ROOM NG ISANG OSPITAL_ **

**_KAI KIM, A FATHER OF TWINS?_ **

**_KAI KIM SHARES PHOTO OF HIS NEWBORN TWINS AND FIANCÉE_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Ginalingan ng tadhana. Wala na akong mahihiling pa." _

**Author's Note:**

> Salmong Tugunan:
> 
> Ang atin pong itutugon: SANA ALL


End file.
